


everything is tangled

by ackerwhat



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cho Seungyoun is Whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Han Seungwoo is the Third Wheel, Kim Wooseok is also Whipped, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: Wooseok and Seungyoun chilling on the bed, showering each other with compliments and kisses.





	everything is tangled

**Author's Note:**

> here's something light before i dive into this pairing more 🙈

title from ha sungwoon's [bluemaze](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0XxzJoE2S0) ☁️

* * *

**\- - - 🦊🐱 - - -**

“_Hm_,” Seungyoun tucks his chin on the slope of Wooseok’s shoulder. His cologne, he’s changed it again recently, masks his natural scent. Still, he smells amazing and the man can’t help but to nuzzle closer towards the warmth his boyfriend has to offer. Wooseok hums back, head tilted to the side to bump lightly on Seungyoun’s beanie.

‘_A cat_,’ Seungyoun’s mind offers, cooing at Wooseok’s cuteness, without him even trying.

The way Wooseok’s hair tangles against the sheet, how the brown locks contrast nicely with the white, tugs Seungyoun’s heartstrings—_all the good strings_. Wooseok looks so soft and perfect, and Seungyoun is allowed to hold and kiss him. _At any time, at any moment_. Seungyoun can get dizzy like this.

“_Seok-ah_,” For someone as high-spirited as Seungyoun, his voice comes out soft and timid. As if he is whispering. It sends tingles up Wooseok’s skin and he holds back from letting out a full shudder. He looks over his shoulder and finds Seungyoun’s anticipating eyes. The phone he has been busy with (scrolling through his Instagram, mindlessly liking his friends’ posts) is left unattended as he shifts his focus towards his boyfriend.

Full attention given, Seungyoun grins even brighter, loving how he can see his reflection in Wooseok’s eyes.

“_Wae_?” Kim Wooseok, simple as always.

Words are stuck in his throat. He doesn’t know why he called Wooseok, but he figures, _why not_? His hand travels up and combs through Wooseok’s hair. The way Wooseok leans and pushes against his hand, _lord, have mercy on me_, Seungyoun prays. Wooseok remains calm, quiet as he waits for Seungyoun to gather his thoughts.

“You look good,” Seungyoun says.

The little comment throws Wooseok off-guard, not because Seungyoun isn’t vocal with showering him with compliments, but because of the way he said it. Seungyoun gets like this sometimes—despite his constant burst of energy—showing Wooseok his gentle and calm side. Yet again, Seungyoun has always been particularly thoughtful when it comes to Wooseok.

For those who’re perceptive enough, Wooseok gets away with a lot of things with Seungyoun in charge. A blatant example would be whenever they hold or play games with their other friends. Seungyoun always bend the rules to suit to Wooseok’s situation. Be it giving him extra pointers, or another round, 2 out of 3 wins, or simply acknowledging his win even though he obviously sucks at those games.

People outside their circle would forever question how the calm and collected Kim Wooseok is in a relationship with the cheerful and crazy Cho Seungyoun. But among their friends, the two are basically soulmates. They complement each other with their differences and highlights one another with their resemblances.

“I do?” Wooseok asks, sly smile evident in his voice. He’s aware of his own attractiveness (and the people who agrees and says it to him on a daily basis proves that his thought isn’t baseless—Kim Wooseok _is_ very handsome, pretty, _ethereal_).

“You do,” Seungyoun answers just as truthfully. His gaze trails over to appreciate Wooseok’s visual once more—his cat-like eyes, staring back just as fervent as Seungyoun is, the sharp slope of his nose, his soft lips, inviting and enthralling.

Wooseok chuckles, “You’re getting cross-eyed,” He says as he moves to a more comfortable position. He is now laying on his side, facing his boyfriend completely. Seungyoun doesn’t waste any second to wrap his arms around Wooseok’s much smaller frame. Wooseok’s laughter is contagious and Seungyoun laughs stupidly against his breath.

“Do I still look handsome?” ‘_Even with the crossed eyes,_’ He asks, fishing for compliments as well. On normal days, Wooseok would scoff or even ignore his question entirely just to bug him, but today, considering their position and how lax they both are, Seungyoun knows he has caught Wooseok on his good time. His arms may have tightened to hug Wooseok firmer. He doesn’t ever want to leave the bed.

“You look cool.” Wooseok replies, also admiring his boyfriend’s features. “The beanie makes you look a bit dumb,” He eyes the headwear with mischief twinkling in his eyes, “But you still look good.”

Not being partial in his judgment, but Wooseok feels that Seungyoun is amazing in every angle—_all aspects of him are attractive to him_. However, it isn’t Wooseok to announce how he feels towards Seungyoun every living second (that’s more to his boyfriend’s tendency), but there will be circumstances in which he just wants to scream to the world how in love he is with the man resting next to him.

Seungyoun presses a peck on Wooseok’s lip anyway, thankful for any form of compliments he’d given. He knows how Wooseok would never try to hurt him purposely, or in any sort hate on his physicals. His choice of words might’ve been harsh but there is no malice intended in his speech. In fact, he preens at how Wooseok obviously adores him.

“What was that?” The younger one asks as soon as Seungyoun leans back, referring to the short kiss.

Smiling brightly, Seungyoun just shrugs, before closing in for another kiss—this time, taking his time to press his lips gently on Wooseok’s. Wooseok finds no resistant in himself and he fixes his position to be able to kiss Seungyoun back.

Their lips meld together and the surroundings fade into the background. He likes kissing Seungyoun—likes the way the older one would always caress his face, or his hip, or cradling his head inside a loop of his sturdy arms. Wooseok loves his small pecks, loud smooches to the cheeks and even his sweet forehead kisses, or when his tongue does _that_ thing. _Especially_ when his tongue does _that_ thing.

Seungyoun would sometimes trail lower, giving fairy kisses on his skin, his neck, moving to his jaw or even earlobes if he’s feeling more daring. The little gnaws he prints, when his whole kiss leave Wooseok breathless and wanting more, more and _so much more._

But.

They can’t. Not here anyway.

* * *

“Please tell me that you two aren’t the reason why the crowd is shaking their heads and complaining about PDAs from the bedroom section.” Seungwoo looks up from the two nightlamps he is trying to compare. One is yellow, and another one, a brighter shade of yellow. They are the same, if you ask the couple.

“No, not at all,” Seungyoun answers, wiping his lips with the sleeve of his hoodie. He can still feel Wooseok’s touch on his skin, and it’s _dangerous_ how Seungyoun _almost_ loses it when it comes to the other man.

Seungwoo narrows his eyes at Seungyoun’s expression and turns to Wooseok instead. Talk about downright lying when Seungwoo could see clearly, even with his bangs covering his eyes, the way Wooseok’s face flushes and his neck which is littered with kiss marks. Not to mention, the two 96-liners are supporting a matching dishevelled state.

“I am never going to Ikea with you two again.”

* * *

Wooseok and Seungyoun chilling on the bed, showering each other with compliments and kisses (…_in Ikea_).

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something since i'm on my break and n***w**n is dead so...  
you'll be seeing more of me in this tag from now on 👋


End file.
